The Lyrics of Life
by Joskers
Summary: A present Inuyasha....Inuyasha and Kagome have been life long friends. His girlfriend, Kikyo doesn't approve of his friendship with Kagome Sango or Miroku. But what happens when Kagome is abused? Will he be too preoccupied to save her life?
1. I'm With You

**A/N This chapter is mostly just to get the story started. Pleez review I appreciate every one. - Song : I'm with you -Avril Lavinge.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha or I'm with you...damn these copyright laws**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: I'm With You: Avril Lavigne

Kagome ran from the house, the rain poring on her pounding muscles. She couldn't even feel her wounds anymore. The beating she had gotten was never expected. The pain she received, not physical but emotional, was too hard for her to take. She ran farther and farther until she crossed the river bridge and ran into the park.

_I'm Standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

She was begging for Inuyasha to be there and to stay away at the same time. Her life long friend, for the first time in her life, wasn't there to comfort her, but was that what she really wanted? She didn't want him to worry, but she had the same want of not being alone anymore.

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

The rain came harder as she slipped in the mud. Sobbing as her knees crashed down to the ground. Her cries the only sound around the area.

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

She just wanted someone to hold her. She wanted to go home and lay in a safe bed.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

She pulled herself up off the ground, shivering as the wind howled. She sat down on a swing set, trying to figure out how she was supposed to go home. After that night she never expected to live in her house again. The one place that was supposed to be her safe haven was now a dangerous was zone. Her father too enraged for him to care what his loss of control did to his own flesh and blood.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

No matter what he did to her though she would never be able to tell him no, or to stop. She loved her father too much. After her mother died he was the only family she had left. But was it love or fear that kept her from saying no?

_i'm looking for a place_

_searching for a face_

_is anybody here i know_

Another question was if her was the same person? After he hit her the first time she wasn't sure if he really was still the same man that held or when her mom died or read her bedtime stories. Any sign of that man had left that night. The only thing she had left was pictures.

_cause nothings going right_

_and everythings a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

And then there was Inuyasha's fascination with his new girlfriend. He was barely ever around anymore. Even Sango and Miroku were busy...mostly with each other. (wink wink)

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

None of them noticed her silence in the past few weeks. None of them noticed that she had never bounced back to her old self after her mom died. It had been 9 months and none of them cared anymore that Kagome no longer smiled, nor laughed. She just followed them around. If she told herself the truth she hadn't had a home since the day her mom died.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

Sobs once more racked her body as she fell from the swing set, her fist grabbing a handful of sand in anger or depression. She couldn't tell anymore, and no one was left to tell her. She didn't know who anyone in her life was anymore.

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

"Kagome?" A familiar voice asked.

Kagome looked up to see her Inuyasha standing in front of her with concern written on her face.

_but I... I'm with you_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Pleez tell me what you thought. I wrote this to just kind of set the mood for the story. FYI every chapter is going to be written in the song fic format. I write better that way...PLEEZ REVIEW...i try and answer everyone and i really appreciate it! Luv you all! -Jskrs


	2. Forgive Me

**A/N: Hey I'm back. How are all of my reviewers doing? Thank you so much again for telling me what you thought! I hope you enjoy this chapter...i have family in town right now but i'm trying to get away to write this so if it seems a little rushed i'm sorry...**

**Disclaimer: sigh i want inuyasha...i need inuyasha...DAMN YOU COPYRIGHT LAWS! i don't own forgive me by evanescence either!**

**Song: Forgive Me: Evanescence**

**P.S. If any one has any song ideas i'd luv for you to tell me!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 2: Forgive Me

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome, it was hard for him to see her in the rain that was pouring. As he neared her he saw that she was sitting on a swing set. But that wasn't the only thing he saw. His eyes landed on cuts and bruises that lined her body as it racked with sobs.

"Kagome?" He asked trying to get her attention.

Kagome looked up to see her Inuyasha standing in front of her with concern written on his face.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Inuyasha walked towards her slowly as if trying to approach a hurt animal. Reaching out his hand he asks, "Kagome are you okay?"

As the final word left his mouth Kagome jumped from the swings, stepping back, bringing herself as far into herself as she possibly can. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Inuyasha took a step back surprised by the sudden outburst. "Kagome it's me Inuyasha, you know me...you can trust me...tell me what's wrong!"

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

"I KNOW IT'S YOU!" Kagome screamed stepping back farther as Inuyasha once again tried to advance. "YOUR NO BETTER THAN HE IS!"

Inuyasha's face washed over in surprise. "Who is he? Was he the one that did this to you? DAMN IT KAGOME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

She backed away until she finally hit a tree. She looked up at him shaking his head.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

Inuyasha walked forward, knowing that she could no longer run. The pain he saw in her face was unbearable. They had been friends for as long as he could remember and now, when he needed her most they were so estranged she was scared of him. He could see her shaking but he didn't know if it was definitely from the cold. The smell of fear dripping of off her was almost intoxicating and if he didn't have his will power he wouldn't of been able to handle it. If it was for anybody else he would of just walked away thinking the person was weak. But he new she wasn't weak. He knew that it must of taken so much for her to get to this low stage. He didn't know how or why he let it get to this point.

"Kagome just let me help." he begged as he closed the last bit of space between them and pulled her to and embrace.

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words for you_

Kagome pushed against his hold. "Don't lie to me! You left me for her! You told me to go away ...I don't need you." she whispered.

Inuyasha's hold barely, but did, lessen as he remember that day, regretting everything he said.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she knocked on his front door yet again. She had just stopped by on her way to drop off the book he had left on his desk he would need for his homework. "Inuyasha open this damn door."**_

_**The door flew open and an angry Inuyasha appeared. "What do you want wench...I have company...go away." **_

_**"And who is this?" A sly voice asked as Inuyasha's new girlfriend appeared behind him.**_

**_"No one you need to worry about Kikyo she was just leaving.. right Kagome." Inuyasha replied._**

_**Kagome pulled back surprised. This was the first time he had ever not pulled her into his house welcoming her. Sure he was stubborn but he had never been so cold. The surprise was soon glazed over with anger though as she threw his book on the ground. **_

_**"Sure jackass. Just try doing your homework." And with that she walked off. After that day things were never the same.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

"I don't want to lose you Kagome. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha tightened his grip.

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

"You complete my life Kagome, I never meant to do anything to hurt you. Please believe me Kagome. I need you to trust me." _I need you_... Inuyasha thought.

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

Kagome stopped struggling and gripped him tighter sobbing. "I..I...was..s..so...scar...red."

"Sh. I'm here there's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha said as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. The thought of _his_ Kagome crying killed him. The smell just as intoxicating as her fear.

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

"Come on lets take you home." As Inuyasha spoke Kagome starting shaking again.

"Don't make me go there please...I don't want to go back there he'll be angry." It took Inuyasha a second to understand her please before he understood.

"I meant my house Kagome." He picked her up bridal style placing her head underneath his chin as she nestled into his familiar and safe shoulder.

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, sleep starting to take over her both emotionally and physically tired body."...I missed you."

_And I never meant to hurt you_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed and pleez review!**


	3. Walking on Sunshine

**A/N ok I am really sorry for taking long but I start school tomorrow so I was setting up for it...big whoop...lol...ok and if your reading this...I am really sorry for not updating yesterday like I was planning on...but I'm doing it early this morning so most of you are probably are still asleep.**

**Disclaimer: OK we all know I don't own crap of what I'm writing. I do want to inform you though that I did shorten the song a little so pleez no flames on that. **

**Song: Walking on Sunshine by: Aly and Aj. I know someone else does it but there's just to many and that's the version I'm listening to so yeah.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap 3

Walking on Sunshine

It had been 3 weeks since she had moved out of her father's house. And strangely enough he hadn't come after her...yet. But she was way too happy to dread on that fact. The last of the wounds were finally healing and Kagome was actually starting to feel like a whole person. She laughed and smiled almost as often as she used to.

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_

Kagome was walked out of Inuyasha's house trying to get on her way to school but Inuyasha wasn't exactly cooperating.

"Inuyasha, get you ass down here!" she yelled from the porch through the door.

"Feh, I'm coming wench, relax." He yelled back as he was _trying_ to put his shoe back on.

Kagome was extremely happy at Inuyasha's house. Or at least for most of the time. He was still dating Kikyo and she came around occasionally but for the most part she had her old Inuyasha back, and she was ecstatic.

_And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door_

Inuyasha finally decided to come to school as he opened the front door. He was about to walk down when he remembered he forgot something.

"Hey Kagome can you go get the mail?" he asked as he ran inside. Kagome just shook her head as she walked towards the mail box.

Sure Inuyasha was a little crazy sometimes but she would not change anything about him. She skipped slightly at the thought.

_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_

_'cus I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around_

She loved the way she was living right now. It was like living in cloud nine twenty three hours a day (that one hour counts for Kikyo.)

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_And don't it feel good_

_And don't it feel good_

_All right now yeah! (HEY!)_

Sure there was the very happy thought that she was no longer with her father but amazingly she would have been able to deal with the beatings if she would have had her Inuyasha back. That was what she was mostly excited about in this whole ordeal. The fact that she had her best friend back brought back the spark she needed.

_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true_

_And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you_

She just hoped it would last and Kikyo wouldn't take him away again. She prayed everyday for that not to happen. Kagome would rather go back to her father's than lose Inuyasha again.

_I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day_

_Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

But for right now she had everything she wanted. She was the happiest person that she could ever be.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_And don't it feel good_

_And don't it feel good_

_All right now yeah! (HEY!)_

She walked up to the mail box and opened it to find…

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: OK here's where I need my reviewers to make a choice. I was going to make the next chapter strictly Sango and Miroku. But if you would rather find out what's in the mail box before hand I could write that chapter first…or your other choice is to have the next chapter have the beginning just where you find out what it is but not what's inside and then it goes to Miroku and Sango. Cause I don't want you to think I am just Inuyasha and Kagome cause I actually like Miroku ( Sango's cool too just not sexy lol) better so yeah. Pleez review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Never Again Teaser

a/n i'm bored but i don't have time to write the next chapter but i'm going to put the next song in...the next chapter will start off with kagome showing sango what was in the mailbox and then sango thinking about who would be able to help her...pleez read the words and tell me what you think. i promise i'll update either later today, tomorrow, or definately by thursday.

"Never Again"

He's drunk again, it's time to fight

She must have done something wrong tonight

The living room becomes a boxing ring

It's time to run when you see him

Clenching his hands

She's just a woman

Never Again

I hear her scream, from down the hall

Amazing she can even talk at all

She cries to me, Go back to bed

I'm terrified that she'll wind up

Dead in his hands, She's just a woman

Never Again

Been there before, but not like this

Seen it before, but not like this

Never before have I ever

Seen it this bad

She's just a woman

Never Again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell

It starts to sting as it starts to swell

She looks at you, she wants the truth

It's right out there in the waiting room

With those hands

Lookin just as sweet as he can

Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this

Been there before, but not like this

Never before have I ever

Seen it this bad

She's just a woman

Never Again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet

You're just a child with a temper

Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?

Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight

Same old shit, just on a different night

She grabs the gun, she's had enough

Tonight she'll find out how fucking

Tough is this man

Pulls the trigger as fast as she can

Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this

Been there before, but not like this

Never before have I ever

Seen it this bad

She's just a woman

Never Again


	5. Help

A/N

Okay everyone...i did this thing with my friend today so I was being forced to update...now i've sat here for like an hour and I can't think of crap...nothing...zip...nada...i need help...so if any of you have any ideas of where this should go that would be oh so very helpful...I LUV ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH...and i would luv to update but like i said i can't think of crap...'

I NEED IDEAS!


End file.
